


My Back Hurts

by lokatiemidze



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Caring, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, back, durarara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo messages Izaya that he wants ice cream but he didn't know that Izaya's back was hurting</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Back Hurts

Today was really hot weather that’s why Shizuo was lying down on the cool floor.He was sweating and breathing heavily.He wanted to go outside and eat ice cream but he was really lazy to do so and also who would go out in this hot weather?“Izaya would” He thought and texted his boyfriend while smiling.“Izaya I need help!I think I will die soon,so please do me a favour before I die and buy me many ice creams.The ones that I like” He was laughing and sending him this massage.He knew that Izaya wouldn’t believe him but he would buy him ice cream anyways.

“what the…stop joking I got scared” answered Izaya

“so…you will buy it for me right?”

“of course not!”

“thanks I’m waiting for you”

Shizuo knew that he would buy it for him so he didn’t believe what Izaya texted him.He began to watch TV and rolling side to side while waiting for his lover to come.

Izaya wasn’t in good mood liked Shizuo.His back was hurting because he fell from bed while he was sleeping. It did happen with him when he was little but why now?His back might be swollen or even worse because he didn’t fell on the floor but on the table next to bed and he broke it in the end.and now he had to go to Shizuo’s place.It was worse day of his life.If his lover would know that he felt from the bed he will definitely get laughed .But if he wouldn’t buy him ice cream then Shizuo would get angry at him.

He was walking slowly because his back was killing him and it was too hot! He bought chocolate ice creams and went to Shizuo’s place,he wanted to give it to him fast and go home right away.But when Shizuo opened door he dragged Izaya in.

“you are slow"he complained

"sorry,sorry…I’m going home”

Izaya went to open the door but Shizuo grabbed his arm and stopped him.He thought that Izaya was angry at him because he made him buy ice cream in this hot weather,so he hugged him tight.Izaya jerked and looked with painful eyes,his back was hurting more than before because Shizuo was touching it too hard.He wanted to release from his hands but if he did that then Shizuo would touch him harder.

“let me go,I have work to do"he said it quietly

"don’t wanna…let’s eat ice cream"said Shizuo and lift him up

Shizuo knew that something was wrong with his lover but he didn’t say anything.He dragged Izaya to the living room and sat on the couch.He picked up ice cream and gave it to him.

"I don’t want to eat it,seriously I should go home"Izaya said in troubled voice

"What’s wrong?”

“nothing”

Izaya went to open the door again and at that time Shizuo threw pillow at him. It hitted Izaya’s back and he fell on the floor. Shizuo got scared and ran to him.He lift his lover up and laid on the bed.Izaya wasn’t saying anything his eyes were closed and he was biting his mouth.

“what is wrong with you?are you hurt?"Shizuo was getting more and more nervous

"my..back..shit it hurts"he said with all his might

Shizuo lift him up again gently and laid him on the stomach.He lift Izaya’s shirt up and got numb. his back was swollen and skin was getting purple and blue,he even got little blood marks.

"what the fuck happened with you?your back looks like hell!"shouted Shizuo and touched his back

Izaya was shaking and still biting his mouth,his back was hurting like hell.and now Shizuo knew about it.It really was worst day of his life.Shizuo went to grab cold water and bandages.

"here drink it”

“what is it?"asked Izaya

"it’s medicine,you won’t feel pain anymore..so how it happened?”

“don’t laugh.I saw bad dream and fell from the bed and unfortunately I fell on the table and broke it"he mumbled

"stupid!you should’ve told me!what if it would get worse?”

“sorry?”

“just forget it..and don’t hide anything from me…well,it’s your fault that you didn’t slept with me"he added and smiled

"well today I will sleep with you"Izaya smiled at him too

Shizuo lift him up and sat on the couch,he was eating ice cream while hugging Izaya gently and smiling.

Izaya would definitely tell him another time if something like this would happen


End file.
